Weasley Family Adventures
by enterprisefan13
Summary: Ron and Hermione with their family. Moments may be not in order. Moments ranging from Rose using the equivalent to a swear word, to Ron and Hermione moments before kids. Sure to be a good story    Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ron was standing angrily over the table, his face redder than it had ever been. His hands gripped the edge of the table, and his chair was three feet behind him. It had been pushed back in his getting up quickly from the table. Hermione had just put down Hugo, in his

play pen , after nearly dropping him in her surprise. Now, she stood beside Ron, a hand on his arm, trying to soothe him. "Honey, she doesn't know what it means. She doesn't know." She kept whispering, over and over. He didn't ease up, glaring at Rose with an intensity that Hermione hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Mummy? Why Daddy angry?" two year old Rose asked, still in her highchair. She had a spoon in her hand, waving it wildly around. Her eyes were wide, as she stared between her mummy and her daddy. Ron made no attempt to reply, so Hermione moved to pick her up. She undid the tie around the middle, and unhooked the tray top. Rose put her arms out to be picked up, but Hermione ignored them for a moment. She instead took off the bib off, then used it to clean off the mess on Rose's face. She then picked her up. Together, they faced Ron, who was still unmoving. "Mummy? Me did something bad?" Hermione looked at her daughter, unsure of what to say.

"No, you just didn't understand that it's bad." She said, sitting down in a chair in the living room, which was adjacent to the diningroom. There was a doorway, from which anyone in the dining room could see what was happening in the living room.

"What bad?" She asked, playing with a strand of Hermione's hair. Hermione thought about this for a while. It was hard to explain to a child this young. They have no sense of things like that. They were very pure souls, never wanting to harm. And they always saw others as good. In fact, it was hard to know where she had even learned the word from. It was never ever used in their house. In fact, it was never ever used in any of the houses that they hung out in, at least as far as they knew. She had never thought that she would have to explain something so vile to a child this young. Let alone her own child, when they were in a safe environment, away from the slang of the grown world around them. She felt a tug on her hair again, and looked down. "Mummy, what bad?"

"The word you said, the one that made everybody upset." Rose thought for a moment, her fingers in her mouth.

"Mudblood?" She asked. Hermione could see Ron's hands tighten on the table, his knuckles white. She nodded.

"Yes honey, that word. It's not a very nice word. It hurt my feelings." Rose's eyes started to glisten.

"But me no call you that. Me called someone else that." Again Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I know. And I know that you hurt her feelings too. She wasn't being mean to you. She's a good friend. And she and I are the same. If you called her that, then why wouldn't it be the same to call me that?" Rose stared at her, her eyes wide.

"Mummy's feeling hurt?" Hermione nodded. Rose's eyes started to glisten, and then, she began to sob. Her little cheeks got rosy, and her eyes turned red. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably, and her hands were rubbing her eyes. No matter how much her mother tried to calm her, she refused to. Only then did Ron move. He couldn't stand it when girls cried. Ever since he was little. Even when he made Hermione cry when they first years. He couldn't stand it when she cried. He couldn't stand it more when his little girl cried. So he swept her up in his arms the first moment he could. She resisted at first, but then relaxed into the contour of his shoulder. He bounced her up and down a little, before she calmed down. When she leaned out of his shoulder, her face was tear streaked, but she looked fairly calm. She placed a hand on his face. "Daddy mad?" He nuzzled her face.

"No. Daddy's not mad anymore. He's sorry that he overreacted. But you know now that it's a very bad thing to say, right?" She nodded. "And you're never ever to say it again, right?" She nodded again. "OK then." He said, and set her down. She ran off to play, her parents watching her at distance. Hermione sat on the couch with a sigh, and Ron joined her. He wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought at this young…" She started. Ron tightened his grip on her.

"I know. I had hoped that we'd never have to hear those words come out her mouth. Let alone at her age. I'm going to have to have a talk with the teacher, and let her know what some of her students are saying."

"We don't know that it's not the teacher who's saying it." Ron shrugged as she said that. "It doesn't seem fair, that we have to talk about their "blood" with them. It shouldn't matter that you're a Pure Blood, and I'm a Muggle Born. And that their Half Bloods. We shouldn't have to explain that to them. It shouldn't matter what "blood they are. What should matter is how talented they are. But society will never let them forget who they are. Because society won't let it go."

"I know. I know. You can't change everything Hermione. We've got to take it one step at a time, and teach our children that "blood" doesn't matter. If only we could get people like the Malfoys to see that." Hermione laid a hand on him.

"Like you said, one step at time. I love you."

"I love you too." And they shared a kiss, before Rose suddenly burst back into the room.

A/N: Wanted the wizarding version of a little kid using a swear word. How'd you like this ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ron maneuvered his way through the store, glancing over his shoulder every few moments. It was although he was on a secret mission, and he was hiding from Death Eaters again. But of course, that wasn't the case. Most Death Eaters were dead, or in hiding. Harry and the other Aurors had made sure of that. So to him, it was clear that he was overreacting to the current situation he was in. That didn't stop him from quickly darting behind a display, only to peer out behind it a moment later. He edged his way slowly to the aisle, stopping every few feet to pick up a random thing from a self.

After avoiding it for as long as possible, he could no longer evade it. He was in the aisle, and as much as he didn't want to be there, it get what he was told to get, or never go home. He felt self-conscious, as he appeared to be the only man in the aisle. And the women were quickly grabbing what they needed, and leaving within seconds. He envied them.

Hermione had sent him pick up her feminine products. He winced to even think about it. The conversation had been even more awkward. "Your what?" He had spluttered out, during the conversation. He was sure that he had turned beet red. Hermione giggled .

"You heard me."

"Why can't you pick them up? I've got to go home and…" Ron pleaded, he heard Hermione huff a little, and knew that the battle was done.

"Seriously Ronald. I have a busy day at the office. There are five meetings today, I've barely had time to eat. And for a fact, I know that there are no cases in the Auror department at the moment, because you would have come into work this morning if that had been the case."

"Yes, dear."

"Good, see you at home later. I love you."

"Love you too."

He was a screwed man. Here he stood, in the aisle he was meant to be in, and had no idea at all what he was supposed to do. There were so many options to choose from. And he felt embarrassed as it was, in the aisle meant for women. He glanced to his left, and saw another man, with a look similar to the one he was sure he was wearing too. Ron went to stand near the other man, feeling not so alone. As he approached, the other man looked up. Seeing the look on Ron's face, he nodded at him. He pulled a box off the self, and tucked it under his arm. "Sent out to get feminine products too, eh?" The man asked, chuckling. Ron nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"For my wife. Your wife needed some too, eh?" The man turned a tad red, and Ron was confused. The man put a hand behind his hand, and looked down at his feet.

"I wish. My daughter sent me actually. No, wait, her mother did. But they're for my daughter." Ron felt mortified. He shouldn't have asked, he shouldn't have asked.

"Oh. This is my first adventure out in this scary world of feminine things. You see, I just got married to my wife Hermione. She's just busy at work, so she sent me to go pick this up. Just a one time deal kinda thing."

"That's what my wife said. Fifteen years later, still doing it. Pray that you don't have a daughter to have to do it for too."

"Yeah." Ron said, turning back to the products. His eyes were clouded with the display of colors on them. Pink, blue, yellow. It was overwhelming really, looking at all of them. He knew that he had been there longer than he should have been. The throng of people kept coming in and out, new faces every couple of minutes. But still, he was confused. He didn't know the difference between any of them, as they all the looked the same. There were two different kinds of the things, but then all of the one of the kinds looked the same.

In the end, he grabbed the cheapest box, with the most of the pads, and he got the cheapest box with the most number of tampons. Saving money was always a good thing. Even working at the Ministry didn't mean that they had a ton of money. And he wasn't about to spend a lot of money on these things anyway! On the way to the cashier, he stopped in the candy aisle. He thought he deserved some chocolates, after being put through all of this.

Hermione was sitting on the couch when he apparated there. She had a blanket over her legs, and a book held limply in her hands. She appeared to have drifted off, but came to life once Ron had put down the grocery bag. He plopped down next to her. And she inched closer to him. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. "You took a while." Hermione commented quietly. "I was staying up, waiting for you. I guess I drifted off." Ron sighed.

"Yeah. I had no idea what to get. There are so many options. I don't know how women do it. I don't know how you do it."

"I've been doing it since I was thirteen. Women just know how to choose these things out because of all the experience of choosing them."

"Never make me do that again." Hermione looked at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. "What?"

"I wasn't right about needing these. I don't think I'm going to need them for a while."

"What? I spent all that money for nothing?"

"No, I'll eat the chocolate. The other things, I won't need for approximately nine months."

A/N: I think this turned out fairly well. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione heard the patter of small feet against the hardwood floor. She turned, and saw Rose looking at her, with a skeptical look. Hermione held back a grin; it was a look that she knew well. Rose hadn't just inherited her brains. She had also inherited Hermione's facial expressions. Hermione wiped her hands on a wash cloth, and waited for Rose to say something. It was of no use to try to talk to her first. She was the kind of person who wouldn't divulge information when someone asked or wanted it. She only spoke when she felt like it was something to be shared. It was a waiting game, for all her family. They had to wait around, for her to tell them. But patience was a virtue, and one only had to have some, before Rose would speak. So Hermione simply pretended not to notice that Rose had something on her mind. So she simply started cleaning a little, and putting things away. She heard Rose sigh, and knew that in a few moments Rose would say what was on her mind. "Mum?" Rose asked. Hermione grinned, her back still to Rose.

"Hmm?" She replied, back still turned. There was silence, where there should have been talking. Usually, around now, Rose would begin speaking. So Hermione turned around, and was surprised at the sight in front of her. Rose was scrunched up on the chair, and her nose was a little scrunched. That was sign that something was wrong. Rose only scrunched her nose when she was upset. "What is it honey?" Rose wiped her face with her hand.

"Mum? Does Dad not love me anymore?" Rose asked, her voice small. Hermione was so shocked that she couldn't say anything.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would you even think that?" She finally managed to choke out. She examined Rose carefully. It was only then that Hermione realized that Rose was clasping a book tightly to her chest. It wasn't uncommon to see the eight year old with a book. It reminded Hermione, of when she was the same age. She was never seen without a book. But when she looked closer, she realized that it wasn't a book that Rose was clutching. It was a photo album. One that she thought was hidden in the far back of the closet. It was never supposed to be taken out of the closet. Well, at least the children were never supposed to take it out. They never supposed to know about it until Ron and Hermione felt that they were ready to understand. "Honey, where'd you get that from?" She asked. Rose seemed to shrink in the chair. She clutched the photo album closer, but said nothing. Hermione gave her a stern look, and Rose appeared to be trying to blend in with the fabric of the chair. "Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I asked you where you got that."

"From your closet. Hugo and I were playing hide and go seek." Rose said, not looking at Hermione.

"How many times have I told you not to go in there?" Rose hung her head, and attempted to slip off the chair. Hermione stopped her. "Why do you think that Dad doesn't love you anymore?" Rose sat back in the chair, looking dejected.

"Well, I found this, and looked through the pictures. There were a lot of you and Dad. And a lot of kissing ones." Rose made a face that clearly said 'ew'. " And then I saw some with Grandma and Grandpa, and Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie. And then there was the strangest thing, Mum. There was a double of Uncle George. Even though the double was wearing different colored robes. I tried to talk to Dad about it, but he got really mad. He yelled at me, and told me never to ask again." Rose was starting to cry now. "And he yelled at Hugo too, because I told him. Does Daddy not love us anymore?" Hermione grabbed Rose by the hand, and led her upstairs. She found six year old Hugo in his room, face down, crying. She gently coerced him into sitting up. Then, she put an arm around both of them.

"Dad doesn't hate you, he's just in a lot pain." Hermione said. Both children looked at her, with confusion written all over their faces. "That picture, with Uncle George, there wasn't a duplicate. It was someone completely else."

"Mum, that makes no sense. There's only one Uncle George." Rose protested. Hermione smoothed Rose's hair with her hand.

"You're right honey. There aren't two Uncle George's. The "duplicate" was Uncle Fred."

"Like a twin Mummy? There's twins in my class, I can't tell the difference between them." Hugo said. Hermione smiled at her son. He was more like Ron than he was like her, but he did catch onto things quickly.

"Yes, honey. Exactly like twins. They were twins."

"What happened to Uncle Fred." Rose asked. Hermione hesitated, not knowing if Rose and Hugo were ready. But they were going to find out soon enough anyway. Rose was smart, and was going to read it in a book some time or another.

"He died. A long time before either of you were born." She waited for the outburst, of crying. Or them being shocked. Instead, Rose and Hugo just said,

"Oh." And then each left the room, ready to explore something new. She thought that she had dodged a bullet. But, later that night, she heard something interesting.

Ron was tucking Rose in, and she was staring at him, intensely. "What?" he asked, concerned. "Do I have something on my face?" he said, wiping his mouth and cheeks with his hand. Rose laughed.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what Rosie?" Ron asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hermione positioned herself next to the door, where she could see into the room, but they couldn't see her. Rose had a look on her face that Hermione was familiar with. It was a look that said she was trying to think of what to say, but didn't want it come out wrong. Ron recognized the look as well, and patted her knee. "Come on Rosie. You can tell me anything." Rose took a deep breath.

"Dad, you believe in heaven right?" Ron seemed taken aback, but nodded. "Then why are you sad that Uncle Fred died? He's in heaven, right?"

"Of course he is."

"Then why are you and Mummy sad? You said that heaven's a beautiful place. Even more pretty than home."

"That's right honey, but we wish that Uncle Fred hadn't gone to heaven without us." Rose contemplated this for a moment. Then her eyes light up. She patted Ron's arm in excitement.

"Daddy, when we go to heaven we won't be lonely. Cause Uncle Fred will already be there."

"You're right honey." Ron said. He kissed her good night, and then turned off the light. Rose turned, and snuggled into her pillow. When Ron exited the room, he immediately saw Hermione. She enveloped him in a hug, and he cried. "Our daughter's more wise than a lot of us." He said. Hermione patted his back.

"I know."

A/N: Had a similar experience, I lost my brother when I was six. I hope this was tear jerking. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ron opened one eye slowly, then the other. There was a horrible, retching sound coming from the room down the hall. The room that contained his son Hugo. And he knew there was only one explanation for that sound. So, naturally, he nudged Hermione awake. She barely stirred the first time, so he nudged her again, harder this time. She groaned, and threw an arm over her face. " 'Mione" He whispered. "Wake up Hermione." Hermione attempted to smack him, but in her tiredness, missed him by several inches. Ron smiled at that, and gently pulled on her arm.

"What Ron? If this has to do with a quickie, or something, can it wait? I don't appreciate being woken up for that." Hermione said. Ron could feel the tips of his ears turning red. How could she really think that? Yes, he was a man, and men like that stuff. But as a man, he liked sleep even more. Especially because of having two children. The retching sound came again, and Ron pulled even more insistently on Hermione's arm.

"No, it's not that. Can you here that noise?" Ron asked. Hermione moved to say something, but Ron held up a hand. They waited several minutes, and just when Ron thought it wasn't going to happen again, the noise came again. Immediately, Hermione was up. There was a concerned and determined look on her face. She practically sprinted out of the room. Ron leaned back against the bed, his hands behind his bed. Now that Hermione was up, he didn't have to worry about anything. Hugo could be sick, Hermione could take care of the mess, and he, Ron, would relax in bed. He sighed contently, and prepared to take a nap. But, moments later, he was awoken by Hermione pulling him out of bed. "Wha…? He started to say, but Hermione had already gotten him out of the bedroom, and half way down the hallway. " 'Mione, isn't this your expertise? When the kids are sick, you take care of them, and I support you. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald, it seems that you have forgotten something." Hermione said. Ron stared at her, his mouth agape. What, what was it he forgot? Their anniversary? A birthday? Was this some sort of punishment for being a dweeb and forgetting something. After several such thoughts, and no answer, he waited for Hermione to tell him what he'd forgotten. "I have a case today, remember? One I can't get out of. It could be the beginning to a great career, or an end to the one I have right now." Oh yeah, he did kind of recall that. He remembers them celebrating something like that, but he didn't know what they had been celebrating at the time. Wait, does this mean that he has to stay home with the sick Hugo? Is it meaning that he wants to tell Hugo to get better now, and sick later? "It appears you'll have to stay home with Hugo. Now, there's a list of things that I normally do when one of the kids are sick. If you follow it, exactly, then he might still be alive by the time I get home." Ron didn't appreciate that comment. But in all honesty, it was probably the truth. Hermione left to go the bedroom, and reemerged dressed in work clothes. "See you later." She said, and kissed him goodbye. Now was the tough part. He stepped gingerly into Hugo's room, and took in the sight.

Hugo was lying in his bed, staring at Ron. His eyes were huge, his hair more messy than ever. His sheets were strewn, probably when he made his way to the waste basket, to throw up. Thinking about that, Ron turned in the direction of the waste basket, and cringed. Someone was going to have to teach the boy how to aim when he was sick. As Ron approached the bed, he realized that Hugo was going to have be taught something else. Not to throw up on the sheets. Or to wipe his face on the sheets, after getting sick. Ron motioned for Hugo to get out of bed, and so he did. Ron meant for Hugo to get back in bed after he cleaned the sheets, but Hugo ran out of the room, and into the living room. He positioned himself on the couch, with the TV in front of him. He was lying sideways. Ron ran with a bucket, and placed it right under Hugo's mouth, just in case. There was no way he was going to let his son get the couch vomit covered too.

Ron left the room, to get a nose plug. Then, he went to Hugo's room, and used a well placed spell to bring the dirty sheets to the laundry room. When he got back, Hugo was leaning over the bucket, making that blasted retching noise. When he reappeared, his pale face was paler, so much that his freckles stood out more than normal. Ron went to him, and placed him gently on the couch again. "What does Mum usually get you? Do you need Ginger Ale, Chicken Soup? What does Mum usually give you?"

"Mummy gives me chocolate." Hugo said and innocent look on his face.

"Nice try buddy, but I used to use that one. I know that trick." Ron said. Hugo hung his head. "How bout some Ginger Ale then?" He asked. Hugo nodded, melting back into the couch.

After a while, Ron wanted to make some chicken noodle soup for Hugo. The kind his Mum used to make. But he didn't know how to make it. He never asked what was in it, he just ate it. So he called his Mum up, and after fifteen minutes of writing down ingredients, he finally had it all down. And just as he was entering the room with the finished project, Hugo was throwing up again. "Hey, buddy? How bout you take a shower. Sometimes it helps." Ron said when Hugo was done.

After the shower, Hugo did seem well. He sat on the couch, and ate the chicken soup, quite quickly Ron might add. Then he stretched out on the couch. By the time Hermione returned, he and Hugo were playing game of chess. But just as she was complimenting him on a job well down, Ron vomited all over the chess set. He gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Alright, alright. Get into bed, and I'll take care of you."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said, as he made his way to the bedroom.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've just been super busy. Hope it's alright, since it's been awhile. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ron sat with his back straight against the hard back of the chair. His hands were pulling at his tie, trying to loosen it. And his eyes traveled the room uncomfortably, as he tried to avoid looking at the only other occupant of the room. The other occupant cleared his throat, clearly impatient, and Ron was forced to look at him. Hermione's father sat in a chair across from Ron, his arms were crossed, and he had a sour expression on his face. There was no doubt in Ron's mind what her father was thinking. Ron tried to smile a little, to ease the tension, to no avail. He was just hoping that Hermione and her mother would reenter from the kitchen, where they had left to only minutes before. He guessed that they had to leave to give him and her dad some bonding time. Yeah, bad idea. " So, sir, uh, how have you been readjusting to living back in England?" Ron finally asked. No response. "I mean, I'm sure that it's been tough for you. I know that for Harry and me, it's been tough. After having to be on alert all the time, it's hard to freak out when there's a loud noise." Still no response, but there was a twitch.

"Hermione's mother and I are adjusting quite fine, thank you. The spell Hermione put on us made it so we barely remember living in Australia at all. We are picking up our lives from where we left it. Hermione, however, is having a harder time."

"Harder time doing what Dad?" Hermione asked, slipping out of the kitchen suddenly. Her dad looked up, and smiled. Her mom had followed her out of the kitchen, and sat on the arm of the chair that her husband was sitting in. Hermione was carrying cups of iced tea in both of her hands, and handed Ron one, before sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Nothing dear, just adjusting to living back here, with us." Hermione nodded, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is quite difficult, but time heals all wounds, as the saying goes. All the losses that we've had will never go away. But each day it hurts a little less, I'm just glad to have a great family and friends to help through it." She grasped Ron's hand firmly in hers. Ron gulped at the look on her dad's face as she did so. Hermione's mother nudged her father, and it was obvious that there was something that they wanted to say.

"Dear, we're not saying that we dislike Ron, but…" Hermione's mother started,

"… we know that through out the years, he hasn't been the most reliable. You've gotten into innumerable fights. He hasn't been there when you needed him the most, and as your father, I would prefer him not to hang out here, until we know we can trust him." Ron sat in shock, and supposed that Hermione was in some too. But as she stood up, she was shaking violently. And he guessed that he was wrong.

"I can't believe you two! You have no idea what Ron, Harry, and I have been through the last year! If we didn't have each other, we'd be dead! Ron is a reason that I'm still alive!" She yelled, before leaving the room in a fit of tears.

"Oh, dear." Her mom said, chasing after Hermione. And once, it was just Ron and her Dad in the room again. But the atmosphere of the room was different.

"What does she mean? That she wouldn't be alive?" He asked, his voice light, almost transparent.

"We had a lot of close calls. Without each other, we would have been too weak. She saved my life, too many times to count."

"Well, thank you, for saving her." Ron stared at him, and decided to tell him something, something that might put him back into the bad books. But he felt that it would be a lie, not to tell.

"I've made some really bad decisions in my life. Especially about Hermione. I abandoned Harry and Hermione in the woods, and went to my brother's. The whole time, I wished I could go back, but I couldn't. I worried every night that I'd never see her again, and that I would never be able to tell her how I felt. If she had died, I would've blamed myself, for the rest of my life." His head sunk into his hands, and he began shaking from his sobs. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't look up.

"You must love her a lot." Her father said, with a squeeze.

"Yes, sir. And if I have to prove it to you every day of my life, I will." Hermione and her mother walked back into the room, and Hermione slid onto Ron's lap as soon as she could.

"I know you will."

A/N: I'm SO sorry that this took forever to update. Junior year is brutal. Thank you for dedication to me. I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi there. It's been way too long since I've updated. So I thought, why not? I'm probably a little rusty, but thanks for sticking with this story!

Chapter 6

"Do you ever feel worried?" Hermione asked Ginny out of the blue. They were sitting in Ginny's room at the Burrow, having girl time while the boys were busy with chores given to them by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny looked up from her journal with a look of speculation. "You know, with all the girls practically throwing themselves at Harry and Ron?"

"It doesn't really bother me, considering we've been through a war and such. I've had a lot more things to worry about" Ginny answered, earning herself a friendly shove from Hermione.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said, turning her head away from Ginny, and hiding behind her hair.

"I know what you're implicating but that's ludicrous. Ron would never, ever, look at another girl like he looks at you. I think he may have loved you before I loved Harry, and that's saying something." Ginny said, scooting closer to her friend, probable future sister-in-law. By now, Hermione was crying. " Where'd this come from? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that they're famous now, you know. Ron has always felt like the odd one out, like Harry got all the attention from girls. Now girls are paying attention to Ron, and I'm afraid that he'll fall to the temptation of that attention." Hermione answered, sniffling. "I mean, ever since the war ended, he gets letters every day from girls, saying "I love you, I want you. You're my hero, feel free to rescue me any day at anytime. It's disgusting how much mail he gets in a day."

"I know for a fact that you get a lot of letters to Hermione, you know you do."

"It's not the same. Ron knows that I only want him… at least I think he knows that."

" And you should know the same of him Hermione. It's the cost of fame, no trust, or all trust. There is no in between. You either trust he's not going to choose one of those bimbos, or you don't trust him at all. Whatever you do, keep in mind you hold my brother's heart in your hands." Ginny said, and left the room. Hermione watched Ginny leave the room, her last words ringing in her ears.

She trusted Ron, right? They had been friends for eleven years, up and downs throughout it all, but no trust? When he'd left them in the forest, her trust was a little shaky, but he quickly proved himself that he could be trusted again. This kind of trust was different though. Trusting someone with your heart is a hard thing to do, especially when you've never given your heart to anyone before. The chance that he would break her heart was a really scary prospect. He may never cheat, or he may. He had had a bimbo before, in the form of Lavender, maybe he would miss that aspect of a relationship, and cave into his desires.

Yet again, who said that they wouldn't have a passionate relationship? Just because they hadn't done anything yet didn't mean that it wasn't going to happen. It just meant that they were biding their time, although eleven years was a long time to bide one's time. She needed some air she decided.

Ron came running up to her as she was getting some air, he was all sweaty, but was grinning ear to ear at the sight of her. " 'Mione, I was just about to come ask you to go for a walk, after I showered and such." He said

"I'm going for a walk right now, actually, needed to clear my head." She said, trying very hard to not to look at him, and failing miserable.

"I'll join you then, I know how you wander when you think too much. " Ron said ,joining Hermione against her silent protest. They walked in awkward silence, Hermione knowing why it was awkward, and Ron having no idea. When the silence became unbearable, Ron finally had to break it. "So, how bout those Cannon stats, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, and sending Hermione a pleading look. This caused her to grin, but also made her eyes get misty. "Whoa 'Mione, I didn't know that their stats meant that much to you!" Hermione shook her head. "What is it then?"

"Do-o-o-o girls throwing themselves at you make you feel different that being with me?" Hermione asked, through tears. Ron looked utterly confused, putting a hand on her arm to stop her. She still refused to look at her, so he put a hand under her chin, and gently lifted her head up. He bent down, sweaty and all ,and gently pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead on hers, not speaking. Although there were no words exchanged, the air was electrified with their feelings.

"I love you." He said, his voice thick with emotion. " No girl throwing herself at me will ever be you. Never" He said, their foreheads still pressed against each others. Hermione was crying even harder as she moved her mouth ontop of his, not seeing, only feeling.

"I trust you." She said, realizing that it was the truest words she had ever said.

A/N: Definitely rusty, but I'm still proud of this. Please Review, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, this is definitely not how I thought this was gonna go." Ron said, his voice edged with sadness. He was watching his daughter Rose sitting on the floor, playing. It was her first Christmas, and it definitely was not going the way he had envisioned. Hermione and he had decided that while going to the Burrow for Christmas was a family tradition, they wanted to have their own little Christmas with Rose before going over there. Hermione insisted on doing some things the Muggle way, like putting up stockings and cutting down the tree. They went into a large forest and cut it themselves, unlike going to a "farm tree farm" or some nonsense like that. It didn't make sense to Ron to pay someone else for a tree that grew in the wilderness. As a family, they decorated the tree. Well, Hermione and Ron decorated the tree, while Rose giggled in her bouncy. Ron was excited to get Rose her first Christmas gift, a little toy broom. It couldn't fly or anything, Hermione would flip, but he thought she would like to pretend to run around on it until she could actually have a real broom that flew. He had gotten one when he was a small boy, around the age of two or so. It had been a hand-me down, and although he loved it to death, he was proud that Rose and any other children that came along would have a new toy broom at Christmas. Hermione thought the idea was mad, in fact, she had out right laughed at the idea. Holding her sides, she managed to mutter out—

"Are you out of your mind Ronald? She's a toddler! She's gonna be more interested in the wrapping paper than the gift!" She was very confident in this answer, saying the gifts that they got Rose would be more for them, than for her. She sent out a list of needed things for Rose, saying that Rose wouldn't know what she wanted for Christmas for a while. Ron kept the toy broom; determined to beat Hermione on one thing.

Christmas Day came, and Ron seemed more excited than Rose. He was up until the crack of dawn preparing everything, and then woke up only a few hours later. He sat on the couch, waiting for Hermione and Rose to come downstairs. As it turned out, Rose slept in much later than she normally did, and Ron was more than anxious to start opening up gifts. They put Rose in a little chair and put a pile of gifts around her. She had no idea what was going on, and was simply giggling and throwing her arms around. Hermione decided that they should go first, since it was not their first Christmases. Ron received the usual Weasley sweater, but had to wait for other family gifts at the Burrow. He also received a great present from Hermione, tickets to a Cannons game during a time she knew he had some time off. He gave her a gift card for her favorite bookstore, since he always got the wrong book. Then, it was Rose's turn.

She had no idea how to unwrap a gift, let alone that she was supposed to. Hermione helped by simply grabbing Rose's hand, putting it on the paper, and then ripping the paper. Rose seemed indifferent about the gifts as each one was opened, but Ron knew that his gift was different, better. His gift was last, and when Rose opened it, she had no reaction at all. She ended up sitting in the middle wrapping paper, simply playing with it. Her gifts lay unplayed with all across the floor. "What can I tell you Ron? I told you. She'd too young." Hermione said. Ron sighed, and a slung an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, I just wanted to be right once. I loved that toy when I was little." Ron said.

"Really? Because I remember your Dad telling me that when you first got it, you cried. Wouldn't even go near it for a year."

"That can't be true." He said, but when they got to the Burrow, Dad confirmed it.

"I don't know how you don't remember that. Yet, again, it was your second Christmas, and you have selective memory."

"Do not" Ron said

"Do too." Hermione whispered,smirking. It wasn't the Christmas that Ron had been envisioning for Rose, but it definitely was a Weasley Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, this is really embarrassing. I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long. I just finished up my freshman year of college, if that's any consolation. Please enjoy this long overdue chapter

Chapter 8

Hermione and Ron sat on the couch in the Burrow, engrossed in the family picture album. While looking at the album hurt, it was nice to see everyone all together. Suddenly, Hermione put her hand over her mouth, giggling. Ron lifted his gaze from the pictures to look at Hermione, bemused. "What? What you giggling at all of a sudden?" Hermione couldn't answer, her giggles over taking her. "You laughin at me?" He said, getting more and more confused. She shook her head, her words coming out one at a time.

"Stripped jumper … you… me…" But that made no sense at all to Ron, so he shook his head and didn't say anything. After a while Hermione calmed down, still giggling a little. Taking a big breath, she said " Look at the pictures. Any time that I am wearing a stripped jumper , so are you! "

'That's not true! That's preposterous" Ron said. Hermione pointed to the picture in front of them. She was wearing a stripped jumper, and indeed so was he. "That doesn't prove anything, that was one picture." Hermione gave him a pointed look, flipping through the pages, pointing out any pictures that showed the same pattern. She was right, as always, that they were both wearing stripped jumpers in several of the pictures. He leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "That is freaky."

"Not really, you were trying to impress me." Hermione teased.

"Not with clothes Hermione. I'm not a woman." Ron said, and Hermione hit him. "I wonder why we are both wearing stripped jumpers though." Hermione nestled into Ron's shoulder, and thought back to before the war. What had she been thinking about? Definitely grades, definitely Voldemort. Oh, yes. And definitely about Ron. She blushed, something Ron picked up on. "What? What are you blushing about?" She shook her head and continued to blush. "C'mon now 'Mione, you can't just blush and not tell me why." He urged.

"It's cause she wore colors that matched your eyes." came a voice from up the stairs. It was Ginny, making her way down.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing furiously. Ron looked more confused than ever. What does color have to do with what Hermione was blushing about.

"Wha? What does that…"

"It means that the jumpers she wore were colors that matched your eyes. It just happened that they were stripped."

"But why am I wearing stripes at the same time?"

"Because Mum makes mostly stripped jumpers, it's easier to knit." Ginny said. Hermione glared

at Ginny, to which Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Oh please Hermione, like it was a huge secret."

"Shut up." Hermione said, burrowing farther into Ron's shoulder. By this point he was shaking with laughter.

"Why didn't you just tell me you liked me? I can't pick up that you had things to "match my eyes" that makes no sense to guys." Hermione smacked him.

"I was 15 ok? And you were a stupid boy, and I hadn't quite admitted I liked you yet." Ron leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I let my hair grow because I thought you were into that. Then I cut it short because you liked Krum, so I thought maybe you'd like me better if my hair was shorter." Hermione looked up, her eyes confused.

"And I thought it was because you didn't have a good barber." She started laughing, and Ron playfully shoved her.

"We were a bunch of stupid teenagers, huh Hermione?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah we were. Wouldn't trade it for the world though." She placed a hand on his cheek, reached up to kiss him.

"Eww." Ginny yelled from the other room. Detaching his lips from Hermione's, Ron yelled back,

"Bugger off." Before leaning in to kiss Hermione again.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry again about the lateness of this, but hopefully some of you are still reading!

Chapter 9

"Ron, are you sure this is the way you wanna go?" Harry asked. Ron swiveled around to see Harry struggling under a large pile of books. He rushed forward to catch the books falling off the top of the pile.

"Sorry mate. It's just that Hermione's birthday is coming up soon… and it's the first one where we're a couple." Ron said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Harry placed the rest of the books on the floor so he could place as hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, you are complete rubbish at gift giving." Harry responded, a smirk starting to form on his lips. Ron threw off Harry's hand before sifting through a few books. He was trying to keep his composure but his ears were turning pink at the tips. He didn't Harry to tell him he was rubbish at giving gifts to Hermione, he remembered the perfume well enough. This was the first birthday where he was her boyfriend though, and he didn't want to look like a sod. He wanted to make it look like he cared, because he did. Harry shook his head at his friend. Didn't he realize Hermione didn't care what the gift was? She only cared that it was from Ron. "It's okay Ron, I'm rubbish at gifts for Ginny too. I don't know what teenage girls want for gifts." Harry said, trying to make Ron feel better.

"I think the snogging makes up for that." Ron joked, a feigned look of disgust. He had gotten used to them being together, although he did prefer they kept the snogging to a minimum. He continued around the store, picking up books he thought would be interesting. "What about this one?" He asked, flipping through the pages.

"I'm not sure that _The History of __Quidditch: The Fails and the Triumphs _is really going to interest Hermione." Harry said shaking his head. He picked up a book, recognizing his face on the cover. "How about this one, _Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and the Golden Trio?_" Ron made a face at that suggestion. "What? I think you could learn valuable information from this on your best friend of eight years. Such as, did you know that you weren't actually my best friend first year? It was actually another redhead person who died, so I replaced him with you?" Harry read directly from the book. Ron ignored him, still making his way around the store, before putting his head in his hands and groaning.

"I don't think there's a blasted book that Hermione hasn't read." He moaned.

"Like I said, maybe this wasn't the best place to pick a present." Harry said, leaning against a book case.

"Oh, shut up." Ron said, swatting him.

"Why don't you get her jewelry or something?" Harry asked. He had given Ginny jewelry before, with great success.

"Maybe because Hermione never wears jewelry? And besides, you know I'd be rubbish at it." Harry nodded his agreement, deep in thought.

"Wait, I've got a plan!" He exclaimed, before leaning close to Ron's ear so he could hear.

Since Hermione's birthday was going to take place after the new school year had begun, Ron decided to take her before it. They were out an about in Diagon Alley, stopping in stores so Hermione could get her school supplies. Ron stood anxiously by as Hermione excitedly bought the best supplies. He couldn't wait for her to stop her normal shopping so he could give her the birthday present. Finally, after what seemed a million years, Hermione, overrun with bags of supplies, slumped down at a table. "And it's done! All my school supply shopping for this year!" She said, somewhat relieved. She grabbed Ron's hand under the table. "Let's go back to the Burrow, I am all done with shopping." She said. Ron felt panic stricken for a moment. He brought out his wand and the shopping bags disappeared.

"Don't worry, I've sent them to the Burrow ahead of us." He said, before Hermione could ask. "I have a birthday surprise for you."

"But it's not even my birthday for a few weeks!" Hermione exclaimed, "You don't have to this for me Ron. The fact that we're still alive is a gift enough." She finished, leaning in to give him a peck. He grinned, but stood up, pulling her along with him.

"I know you weren't expecting it, but that's what makes it a birthday surprise." He said, leading her along. He led the way, looking back every once in a while to see Hermione's expression. At first it was angry, then confused, and eventually happy as they pulled up in front of the shop. Ron gingerly opened the door and they stepped in. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around the shop. "Hermione, I tried to find a book to give you as a present, but I think you may have read all the ones I was looking at…" Hermione smirked, "So, I've decided to bring you here, so you can look at them yourselves, and buy whatever book suits your fancy." He said, reacting just in time to catch Hermione as she jumped into his arms.

"I love you Ron! This is the best present I could have ever asked for!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing him on the lips before jumping out of his arms to explore the store. Ron's ears turned bright pink as he watched Hermione pursue the store. He had actually gotten a good gift, for once.

A/N: If you like this, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: If you guys want to see more, you really need to review. Please and thank you!

Chapter 10

Hermione Weasley could deal with a lot. She could deal with fighting Voldemort, she could deal with a toddler in her terrible two's, and she could deal with Ron often forgetting to pick up groceries. But this was the one thing she could not; no, would not deal with. Her anger was apparently evident to her coworkers, as her assistant asked timidly, "Are you alright Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione took a deep breath, and placed the Daily Prophet she was reading gently on her desk. "You're looking a little bit green." Her assistant added, quietly.

"You're quite right." Hermione said after a brief pause. "I believe I need to go get some air." And with that she picked up her coat and began making her way towards the door.

"But Mrs. Weasley, you have a meeting at 3!" Her assistant yelled after her. Hermione ignored her, got in the elevator, and pressed the button to the floor she wanted. She knew this floor well, not only did her husband work on the floor for two years, but her other best friend was still currently working on it. Normally she wouldn't bother him at work, he was an Auror after all, but this was something she knew she had to talk through with her best friend. It didn't appear to be a too busy day, as she could walk the length of the floor without bumping into anyone. There was the occasional pointing at her as they recognized her face, "they must be new here" she thought to herself as she finally made her way to his office. She knocked and then waited.

"Come in." His voice from the other side of the door said, sounding tired. Hermione pushed the door open, finding her best friend sitting at his desk. He looked up, surprised to see her, as she normally didn't come to the Auror floor. He did look tired Hermione decided, looking him over quickly. Either it was a long work week, or having two kids and a pregnant wife was taking its toll on him. Hermione looked at her own growing stomach, wondering if Ron was going to have a similar appearance to Harry soon. Harry crossed from his desk to give her hug. "What do I owe you the pleasure?" He asked as he pulled away. He motioned for her take a seat, but she shook her head. "Not a visit of leisure then, eh?" Harry asked, sitting back down at his desk. Hermione shook her head again, and began pacing. She started to try to say what she came to say, but grunted and began pacing again. This happened a few times, with hand motions to go along with it. "Just spit it out, would ya?" Hermione finally put her hands on the back of the chair opposite of Harry.

"How do you deal with it Harry?" She asked. Harry was flabbergasted. Dealt with what? With being famous? He had known he was famous since he was eleven, and there was no sign of it slowing down anytime soon. Hermione knew what it was like although she wasn't the 'Chosen One', she was part of the 'Golden Trio'.

"Gotta be a little more specific Hermione." Harry said. She rolled her eyes and began pacing again. It was at this time that Harry realized what she had in her hands. He realized he hadn't looked at his copy of the Daily Prophet yet, he had been too busy running around with his daily duties. His pile of mail had been delivered by owl this morning, and was left on the window sill. Hermione still pacing, he crossed the room to the window sill and sifted through the mail until he found what he was looking for. It began obvious to Harry what she was asking the moment he saw the cover. Hermione paused as she realized what he was looking at, and she held her breath. Harry could feel the blood rushing to his face as anger enveloped him. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS PICTURE?!" Harry finally erupted, startling Hermione. On the cover of the Prophet was a picture of Rose, asleep in what appeared to be a room in the Burrow. "How in the bloody hell did they manage this?!" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't even his child, but was his niece. He couldn't imagine how mad Hermione felt. She came to stand by Harry, looking down at the picture.

"That's the same question I had." She whispered, running a hand over the picture of her daughter. "Is nothing sacred? She's only two years old; she has no idea her parents did something famous. She's just a baby." Harry put a consoling arm around her.

"Unfortunately it's the price we pay for saving the world. Do you have any idea how many times James and Al have been photographed without Ginny's or my permission?" Harry paused for Hermione's answer, which was a shake of her head. "Probably more than you or I want to even imagine, but over hundreds of times."

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Hermione said, now sounding desperate. "I have another baby on the way, and I don't want him or her to be put in the spot light the minute they come into the world."

"Like me?" Harry asked. There was a stark silence as Hermione took in his words. And now she felt like a jerk. Harry had always, and will always be in the spot light. He never chose that path, but she and Ron knew exactly what they were getting into, and they chose it anyway. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that it's the price of being famous." Hermione nodded, wiping away a few tears she hadn't noticed were forming in her eyes. "Told Ron yet?"

"Not bloody likely." She answered, quoting his most famous catch phrase. "Reckon he'd blow up in a Weasley fashion." Harry grinned at her wickedly.

"You're a Weasley now, aren't you Hermione?" He said, the wicked grin lingering on his face. It took her a moment to catch his drift, and a wicked grin started to form on her own lips as well. Harry and Ron were having such a negative influence on her!

"Well then by your logic, you're a Weasley too Harry Potter." She answered, as they continued exchanging wicked grins.

The large front door banged at the Daily Prophet, shocking everyone out their late afternoon stupor. Hushed whispers were being exchanged as Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley walked briskly through. Anyone who got in their way backed up as one of the pair pointed their wand at them. "Where's Rita Skeeter's office?" Hermione demanded of the secretary at the desk, her voice venomous. The secretary was trembling in fear as she pointed to a door at the left. Hermione nodded at Harry as she stood back up. They marched to Rita Skeeter's office and barged in without knocking. Rita Skeeter was sitting back in her chair, her quill writing as she talked to it. At the sight of Hermione, the quill dropped. She looked like she was about to start blubbering out an explanation when Hermione slammed a hand on the table, much to Harry's surprise. "Don't say even a word you lying sack of crap." Hermione snarled. Harry handed Hermione the Prophet before standing behind Rita Skeeter in order to prevent her escape. Hermione slammed the Prophet down in front of Rita Skeeter, pointing to the picture of Rose. "How did you get that picture?!" Hermione demanded. Rita Skeeter's eyes bulged as she looked between Harry and Hermione, realizing there was no escape.

"I- I-, it wasn't me. Someone else in the Prophet took that picture." She said, defending herself. Hermione let out another snarl, but Harry put a hand up, and Hermione backed up, rubbing her bump a little. Rita Skeeter looked relieved. "Thank you Mr. Potter, you clearly understand what being famous is all about." She said with a large grin. Harry tried to contain his anger as he spit out,

"You are an idiot. If you ever come near mine, or Hermione and Ron's kids again, we will hex you from this dimension." He said.

"But I told you, it wasn't me." Rita Skeeter said, still defending herself. This time Harry couldn't contain his anger.'

"But how many times have you tried to sneak into my lawn to grab a picture? How many times have you followed my sons from school? HOW MANY TIMES…" He started raising his pitch, only stopping as Hermione now held up her hand. She leaned once again close to Rita Skeeter's face.

"You may not have written this article, but you know who did. If another article ever of my daughter, or my next child, is published without my permission or my husband's… "She looked at Harry, "or the Potters' permission, it will be your head we will be after, not the other writers."

"Are you threatening me?! I could have you arrested for this!"

"We defeated Voldemort Ms. Skeeter, do you really want to take that chance?" Harry added. At that, with one final glance at the picture of Rose, he and Hermione left.

"Did you see her blubbering in there?" Hermione giggled as she and Harry left the Daily Prophet, leaving awestruck people behind them. Harry couldn't contain the smirk on his face.

"And Ron used to say Hermione Granger was a goody two shoes."

"Yeah, well that was before I became a Mum." Hermione shot back, looping her arm in Harry's.

"Careful there, you don't want the rumor mill to start." He said seriously, looking for dodgy looking photographers. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, now we know how to take care of them." She answered, gripping Harry's arm tighter as they walked.

A/N: Alright, if you want more, leave a review! I have been getting more of these done cause I realized my brain needs a break from all the schooling!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know you people out there are reading, so please review. I am taking the time to write this, and I need to know if you like it. Leave a prompt for what you'd like to read next!

Chapter 11

It was Christmas morning at the Burrow, too early for anyone to really want to be awake. Despite this the sound of feet pounding the stairs was filling the Burrow. It was like they were children again, running down the stairs to find their Christmas haul. Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband, a smile creeping up from the sides of her mouth. "It's like their very first Christmas again, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said, as though stealing the very thoughts from her head. She nodded, sitting up in bed.

"Shall we give them a few moments before getting the day started?" She asked, already snuggling closer to her husband. He silently replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Downstairs, it was like they were all children again. They were pushing each other out of the way in an attempt to get to their pile of presents first. Harry would never forget the first Christmas he celebrated with Ron as his friend. On Christmas morning he had woken up to presents for the first time ever, from a family he had never met. The Weasleys had taken him in as one of their own from the very beginning. They would never understand how much that meant to him. "Oh bloody hell!" He heard Ron exclaim. "It's another Weasley sweater, again." Harry looked over at Ron, who was holding a rectangular shaped box. He looked downtrodden, like his favorite food had been snatched from right under his nose. Hermione was sitting next to him, her nose already buried in a book. She rolled her eyes at his exclamation, without looking up. It wasn't lost on him though, as he glanced up at her. "What?!" he demanded, nudging her out of her book. She glared at him, slowly pulling her nose out of the book.

"You don't even know that it's a Weasley sweater, Ron. You're just looking at a box." She said, as if ending the discussion. Even Harry chuckled at that statement, earning himself a glare. He quickly turned back to his pile, pretending to exam a box, while still keeping an eye on the couple. Harry exchanged a smirk with Ron, which unfortunately was not lost on Hermione. "Why are you two exchanging glances?! It's like you're having a private conversion just with your eyes!" She said, throwing her book to the side. Ron placed the box to his side as well, and turned to face her. He put his hands up as he talked, as though trying to get the point across.

"Hermione, I get a Weasley sweater ever single year, probably since the time I was born. I think I know the way the box looks when it has one in it." Ron said, everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. They too had received a Weasley sweater for years; it was like they were using x-ray vision to see into the box.

"Well I wouldn't know that, would I? I've never received one before." Hermione retorted, sounding as though she was trying to choke back a sob. Ron's eyes widened as he realized she was right. He placed a comforting arm around Hermione.

"I'm sure Mum's been meaning to make you one." He said in a comforting tone. She shrugged off his arm, trying to pretend her feeling weren't hurt.

"I'm just saying that I've never gotten one. Probably because I wasn't like Harry, having no family to spend Christmas with." She said, wincing at the last part. There was an awkward silence as Hermione pretended to read her book; but Harry could tell she wasn't reading the book, because she wasn't turning the pages.

"It's okay Hermione; you can have one of mine." Both Ron and Hermione looked at him with their eye brows raised. He stood. "I mean, we do have the same first initial you know. It's won't look too strange to wear." He ended, smiling. "I know it's not the same, but it should work." Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears and Harry was worried he said the absolutely wrong thing. He shouldn't have offered his sweater…. his thoughts were interrupted as Hermione gave him a hug.

"That's so sweet of you Harry!" she mumbled into his shoulder. "Happy Christmas." She said, giving one last squeeze before taking her place next to Ron again. Ron put his arm around her, while giving a thumbs up to Harry with his other hand.

By now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had entered the room, completely missing the scene. "Let's begin!" Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands together. Everyone already had a gift on their lap, and began ripping into them. After this first round, one person sat in the middle, and handed one present to a person at a time. Then they all took turns opening them. However; just as Hermione was being handed a gift, Mrs. Weasley snatched it and handed her another gift, with a twinkle in her eye. Being the last one to open her present in that round, all eyes were on Hermione. She ripped the wrapping paper gently, her heart beating quickly. If Mrs. Weasley had wanted specifically for her to have it, it must be important.

"What is it?" Everyone murmured, anxiously. Hermione's eyes were glistening as she pulled it out, and then put it up to herself, with the front side facing the others.

"It's a Weasley sweater." She half whispered. "It's a Weasley sweater!" She then exclaimed, jumping up from her spot to give Mrs. Weasley as hug. "I love it!" She said, admiring it. It wasn't like Ron's or Harry's. It was different shades of blue with a purple H in the middle.

"I'm just sorry it took so long to give you one dear. I always meant to make it for you, but I just never got the chance." Mrs. Weasley said. "I wasn't sure you would like to have one anyway, they are just homemade, not bought in a store." This caused Hermione to hug Mrs. Weasley again.

"I love it even more because you made it. Weasley sweaters can't be bought anywhere in the world." She said, pulling back. Mrs. Weasley put a loving hand on Hermione's cheek.

"Besides, one of these days you will be a Weasley." Mrs Weasley said, causing Hermione to lightly blush. Ron coughed, and Hermione finally sat down. The tips of his ears were pink as he threw an arm around her and pulled her tightly to his side. His head dipped to place a light kiss on her lips.

A/N: Alright, hit me with prompts! I would love to hear your ideas!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Look, if you don't review soon, I will shut down this story. So if you want more, PLEASE, please review.

Chapter 12

"Mum?" Hugo asked from the table in the kitchen.

"Hm?" Hermione responded, not quite pay attention to what her son was saying, as she was finishing off a bit of work. She hated bringing work home, but unfortunately couldn't avoid it.

"What's being a half blood mean?" Hugo asked, drawing on his piece of paper. Hermione was silent for a minute, unsure of how to answer. This question was one she had tried to steer her children away from. She supposed it was something that was going to come up now that her children were getting older. Rose was a first year at Hogwarts now, and Hugo was nine. She was certain that Rose had probably encountered this term face to face now.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione responded, trying to sound casual. Hugo shrugged, but she could tell that something had happened for him to ask. "Did someone say something to you?" He shook his head, continuing to doodle. "Did someone say something to Rose?" she asked again, her tone edged with concern. At this question Hugo's eyes squinted a little, and the tips of his ears turned red. This was usually a sign that he was angered. He and Rose might fight all the time, and she might be his older sister, but Hermione knew that he would jump to the defense of Rose any day. By now Hermione was standing, staring at Hugo. He raised his eyes slowly to hers, hesitating.

"She wrote it to me in a letter… it's kind of private." He hesitated, Hermione giving him the look that only a mother could give. "I guess, I mean, she said someone called her a filthy half-blood, like it was an insult. She didn't feel bad at the time, but she knew it was meant to be an insult." He shrugged "I don't even know what a half- blood is, but if she's one, then I'm one, right?" he finished, looking utterly confused. Hermione's face fell as she realized that she couldn't push this conversation off any longer. She had hoped that after the War, prejudice would disappear. She realized that this was an optimistic thought, but she had thought that at least her children wouldn't have to experience it. That's why she and Ron had decided not to teach their children these words that told people their "blood status." They didn't want their children to grow up thinking that a "blood status" told them someone's worth. She should have known that Rose going to Hogwarts would bring up these words that her children had never heard before. She took a deep stabilizing breath.

"Come here Hugo." She said holding her arms out. He looked embarrassed, but came over and she engulfed him a big hug. She rested her cheek on the top his head before pulling away. She motioned for him to take a seat with her, him looking even more confused than ever. "Well… you're right," she began, "If Rose is a half-blood, then you are too." Hugo's mouth dropped at this.

"But what does that mean?!" he burst, unable to hold it in.

"It means that you have one Pure-Blood parent, and one born into a muggle family." Hugo squinted his eyes at this, absorbing what she was saying.

"Mum, Grandpa and Grandma Granger are muggles, aren't they?" He said.

"Yes Hugo, and Grandpa and Grandma Weasley are wizards."

"So…." Hugo said, a little slow to catching on to what Hermione was saying.

"So, in your case your Dad is the pure blood, and your Mum is the muggle-born. That means that you and Rose are half-bloods."

"I still don't see how that matters." Hugo said, clearly irritated with the conversation. Hermione was actually feeling pride that he didn't understand what these terms meant. She and Ron had tried to instill the values that people were people. If they were a muggle, then that's fine. If they were a wizard from a wizarding family, that's fine. If they were a wizard from a muggle family then that was fine too. She was proud that her children had no idea why blood status mattered to others, but it was time to explain to him so when he encountered it he could respond.

"It doesn't matter really Hugo, but others might see it as mattering. You see, some "pure bloods" think they're better than muggle borns like me, and others who aren't full pure bloods."

"So they were insulting Rose?" Hugo asked, his voice rising slightly. Hermione nodded, but held up a hand, he waited as she continued.

"Yes, they were insulting Rose, but that's just because they couldn't say anything else to insult her. I'm a muggle-born, and I was one of the smartest witches in my class." She said, not wanting to boast. "Rose probably said something that showed she was smart, and the only insult that the person could come up with was that she was a half-blood."

"Oh." Hugo said, jumping off of his seat. Hermione was certain that not all of what she had just said sunk in, as he was nine years old, but hopefully when he was older some of her words would come back to him. Suddenly she felt his arms hug her around her middle.

"What was that for?" She said, patting his head.

"For being a muggle-born." He said. "I'm gonna write Rose back, and tell her to tell those bullies that she's way smarter than them!" he said, running off.

"That's not exactly what I meant!" Hermione half heartily yelled after him, a smile on her face. Yes, she and Ron had raised their children the way they hoped the world would be some day.

A/N: Soon, if I don't get reviews, I will stop this story, and make another album for newer stories in the same vein. It doesn't have to be a long review, just something. Thanks in advance


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the wait, it's the last two weeks of the semester here at college, so I've had a lot of stuff due. **Thanks to rhmac12 for the prompt for this chapter!** **The prompt was "Interactions of the kids with Grangers- using magic accidentally ;)" **

I hope more of you will review so this story can continue!

Chapter 13

"Ron, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled, fixing the collar on Hugo's shirt. He attempted to swipe her hand away, but she was too fast for him; she grabbed the corner of the collar and swiftly pulled down on it. Hugo made a face, and threw his arms over his chest. Rose giggled at this sight, but was silenced with a look from Hermione. She pouted before also throwing her arms over her chest. Hermione rolled her eyes at this sight. She hated feeling like she was the 'bad guy', but Ron gave into their antics way too often. If he was the softy, she had to be the disciplinarian. "RO-" she started yelling again, pulling back suddenly as her eyes stuck the center of his chest.

"Oi, woman, I'm right here." She could hear the grin in his voice. 'It's honestly like having another child.' She thought to herself. The two children ran full force at Ron, flinging themselves at him. He barely had time to put his arms out before they engulfed him.

"DADDY!" they giggled, wiggling in his arms. He planted a kiss on each other their heads, grinning over them at Hermione. It was obvious he was proud of these two children, however crazy they acted.

"Alright, alright, give Daddy room to breathe." She said, prying an unwilling Rose off her husband. Rose pouted again, and gave Hermione her most 'puppy dog eyes'. Hermione tried to ignore the look, instead refocusing Rose's attention on something else.

"Remember that we're heading to Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house?" Rose perked up at this piece of information.

"Right now?" She asked hopefully, turning to face Ron.

"Right now if we can get all of us out of the house." She responded. Rose wiggled out of Hermione's arms, running as soon as her toes hit the floor. She turned back from the door to yell,

"C'mon Daddy, c'mon Hugo, we've got sweets to eat!" Ron and Hermione exchanged a light at chuckle at this exclamation, following slowly behind her.

"RON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hermione shrieked, flying into the door of the car. Ron was driving, because he had insisted. He had recently passed the Muggle driving test, and wanted to prove to Hermione that he didn't just confund the driving instructor. If she didn't believe this claim before, she certainly didn't believe him now. He had done alright on the major roads, but now that they were in the suburbs near her parents' house, his driving had gotten careless.

"What are you going on about?" He questioned, turning his head to look her directly in the face, a smirk beginning to form on the sides of his mouth.

"RON, BOTH EYES ON THE ROAD!" she shrieked again. She quickly glanced in the back seat to check on how the children were doing. Hugo was asleep in his chair, his nose bobbing as his head slowly slipped, and then rose again. Rose was clapping her hands together, apparently finding the motion entertaining.

"Again Daddy, again." She giggled, clapping her little hands together. 'At least she doesn't understand how dangerous this is.' Hermione thought to herself, she was worried enough for the whole family. Ron came to a screeching halt at a stop sign. Hermione's body was thrown against her seatbelt. She let out at deep breath at the impact, and then gasped for air.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she panted out, taking deep breaths. Ron did not respond, but she noticed that his speed had decreased considerably. Now they were going at a pace that some might call "granny speed". It felt like this drive was a roller coaster ride, it was either ridiculously fast, or too slow. Cars began passing them as the car's speed slowed far below the limit. "For Merlin's sake Ron, you can at least drive the speed limit." Ron glared at the road ahead of them, but didn't say a word to her. They didn't like arguing in front of the kids, but she could tell that he was bubbling with anger. As they neared the road they needed to turn onto, Hermione placed her hand gently on his arm. "Honey, turn here." She murmured. He once again did not respond, but the car turned onto the road. As they pulled into the driveway, her parents came to stand on the front porch. Jean had her arms crossed, but pulled a hand out of the cross to wave at Hermione as she exited the car.

"Hello, dear!" she called, waving her hand. Hermione opened the back door and leaned over to unbuckle Rose from her car seat, placing her gently on the ground. Rose ran quickly into her Grandmother's arms. "Well hello, sweetheart." On the other side of the car Ron was unbuckling Hugo from his eat. Hermione rounded the back of the car to stand in front of him. She opened her mouth, but he held up a hand.

"Not now." he almost growled, before pasting a smile on his face as he walked around her. He kissed Jean's cheek before following her into the house. Hermione followed the group, unsure of what had just occurred between her and Ron. What did he mean, 'not now?'

After the kids had had their play time, it was time for dinner. Hermione often helped her mother in the kitchen during this time. It wasn't because Ron and her father couldn't cook; rather because her mother loved to cook, and it was a good opportunity to have a private conversation. They worked in companionable silence, cutting the carrots and putting the salad together. "What was that conversation between you and Ron before?" her mother asked, not looking up from her task. Hermione blushed at this question. It was at times like this that she didn't feel like a mum of two; she felt like a teenager gossiping to her mother about her crush.

"Saw that, did you?" she answered, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Her mother nodded in answer. Hermione put down the knife and sighed. She leaned against the counter behind her, and sighed again. "His driving was down- right dangerous on the way here. I had to yell at him several times on the way." Her mother raised an eyebrow at this statement, but said nothing. "What? Should I not have yelled at him when he was being dangerous?" Hermione almost burst. Finally her mother looked up from her task, laid down the knife and turned to Hermione.

"You know I would never condone dangerous driving." Now it was Hermione's turn to nod. "But I can see Ron's point too."

"How could you…"

"Because think about it, he has tried to take the Muggle world in stride." She continued, ignoring Hermione's outburst. Hermione looked confused at this point, so she went on. "He took that driving test, even though we know you can drive for the family. He wants to embrace this part of your life, even if he doesn't understand it all. You embarrassing him like that does nothing for his confidence."

"But…"

"And in front of your children no less. He must feel ashamed to have you embarrass him in front of the children." Hermione lowered her eyes at this, realizing her Mum was right. His driving was not the best, but she could take him out more for lessons. He didn't have to be the driver, but he wanted to be a part of her Muggle world as much as her Wizarding world. And she could understand why saying those things in front of the children. Ron hated being made fun of, and he didn't want the children thinking he was some nit who couldn't do anything. She felt guilty now of how she had treated him, although she thought she was in the right.

"I'll talk to him about it." Hermione said to no one in particular. Her mother nodded, smiling.

At the dining room table, Rose was the first to be done with dinner. "Can I have dessert please Grandma?" She pleaded.

"You'll have to ask your Mum about that one dear." She responded, turning to Hermione. Hermione glanced at her plate, Ron's, and Hugo's. They were all still full of food. She didn't want Rose to finish her dessert before the rest of them had finished their supper.

"Sorry, Rose. You'll have to wait until the rest of us have finished." Rose's face turned red, and Hermione braced for impact.

"BUT I WANT SOME NOW." She whined, stomping her foot.

"If you keep acting like that, you won't get any dessert at all." Hermione answered, calmly eating her food. Rose let out a loud screech, stomping her feet loudly. Quickly, as though in a rush, a thundering sound began behind her. Out of the corner her eye, Hermione could see Ron grabbing for his wand. She reached for her own, worried about the origin of the sound. As Rose's screech increased, the sound increased, until the screech was almost piercing, and all the plates behind Rose flew out of the China cabinet and smashed on the floor. Ron jumped up to grab Rose, who was now whimpering. "Did you do that?" Hermione hissed at Ron, who looked offended.

"No, did you do that?" He accused her back. She shook her head, glancing back at the smashed plates, and then at Rose. "It's not… do you think?" Ron asked.

"I think it is." She responded. A proud grin spread over Ron's face as he looked down at Rose.

"Excuse me, but what is it?" Jean asked, her voice tinged with curiosity. Despite knowing that this situation was serious, and nothing to laugh at, Hermione could not suppress the giggle that escaped her.

"It's her first act of magic!" she exchanged a proud look with Ron. "Our daughter's a witch in the making!" She threw her arms around Rose as she sat in Ron's arms. The two of them placed their cheeks on the top of her head. "We're so proud of you." She whispered. Her mother clapped her hands together, proud tears filling her eyes.

"Who's ready for dessert?" She asks, causing another round of chuckles.

Finally, they were home. It wasn't that visiting her parents was terrible, it just took a lot of energy out of Hermione and Ron. It took an hour to tuck the kids in, as Rose kept trying to repeat the act of magic she had done before. It took Hermione explaining that the magic wouldn't be consistent for a while to convince Rose to head to bed. Now, Hermione plopped on the couch next to Ron. He visibly flinched, and moved away an inch. "Ron…" she started.

"Don't." He snapped, glaring at the fire in their fireplace. She swallowed her anger, and scooted closer. She needed to apologize, even if she thought she was right. Swallowing her pride, she whispered,

"I'm sorry about before, about embarrassing you in the front of the kids." Ron turned at these words, the pool of his blue eyes soft. "I know that you've been learning to drive so we can go in the Muggle area, and I'm sorry for not supporting you more." He seemed to be listening, so she continued before he could interrupt. "And although your driving needs improvement, I shouldn't yell at you like that." He chuckled at his, putting an arm over her shoulders and pulling her in. She snuggled into his side, breathing in the scent she could never tire of.

"I'm sorry too. If I was upset I should have acted more maturely about it." He admitted with a sigh. Hermione raised her chin.

"I can give you lessons in it." She murmured, hoping not offend him again. He nodded seriously at this.

"Can you believe our Rose has shown the first signs of magic?" He sighed. She could barely believe it either. Didn't they just get their Hogwarts' letter yesterday, how could their daughter be heading that way already.

"Well, we're not loading her onto that train just yet." She reassured, not for just him, but herself as well. He tightened his grip around her at this.

"I suppose you're right." He smiled lightly at her, before placing a soft kiss on her mouth. They stayed in silence staring at the fireplace, in one of the rare moments of solitude they were allowed.

A/N: OMG, that was super long. If you guys want to see more, you need to review. I thank those who have, and continue to review. Please keep reviewing, so this story can continue.


End file.
